


Eigenvector

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Relationships: Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 1





	Eigenvector

Bernard Woolley今年大约八十——或者七十九岁，他记不清了，人老了就是这样，哪怕他从前是牛津剑桥的双料优等生，现在也难免糊涂。

天气预报说今天全天有雨，窗外也是阴云密布。他的妻子让他不要出门，别淋了雨生病，他不同意，拿起了软呢毡帽，穿上了大衣就要出去。

“那至少打把伞吧。”他的妻子抱怨道：“实在不明白这样的天气干什么要出去，上议院又没有会。那两个年轻人的书也获得了大成功，现在并没有约着见你，要更多的细节。”

“是去见一个老朋友。”Bernard回答：“早就跟他约好了见面。”

“可以请他来家里坐坐，我想他会乐意的。这样的天气，淋了雨对你这把老骨头来说可是要命的。”他的妻子说。

“不行，之前约好了是在圣詹姆斯公园，只能去那里。”Bernard摇摇头，接过了妻子递过来的雨伞。“今天不会下雨的，你放心，太阳一会儿就出来了。”

“不能打个电话改一下地点吗？”妻子依然不太理解：“而且你怎么知道不会下雨？”

“你不懂的。”Bernard笑了起来：“我得走了，伦敦的交通太差，我害怕迟到。”

·

Bernard第一次见到Jim，是在他七岁的时候，德国丧心病狂地发动了最后一次导弹钻地式空袭，妈妈带着孩子们惊慌失措地往防空洞里跑，却来不及留意Bernard被汹涌的人流挤散了。

慌张的男孩在硝烟里不知所措地哭泣，但因为太过矮小，旁边根本没人看到他。在人群的推搡下，Bernard一个趔趄摔倒在地，并且很快被踩了两脚。要不是有个好心人把他拎起来，他或许就命丧于此了。

年幼的男孩当时并不知道这些，也不清楚面前这个拎起来他，又拽着他，带着他走到安全地带的男人是他的救命恩人。他只是觉得攥紧他的那只手宽大而温暖，把他小小的手掌都包裹在其中。似乎那些热度都具像化成了温柔的细线缠绕着他，让他莫名地感到安心。

“别怕，Bernard。”Bernard听到对方的声音有些沙哑，走了这些路似乎让他很累，花白的头发间渗出来丝丝汗水，“一会儿就过去了。你家没有被炸毁，等轰炸结束我就带你回家。”

“谢谢您，好心的先生。”Bernard礼貌地道谢：“不知道您怎么称呼？我会让爸爸妈妈答谢您的。”

“James George Hacker，”对方打断了他刚出口的“Hacker先生”：“别——别那么称呼我，叫我Jim吧。说实在的，你对我的所有称呼里，我还是最喜欢Jim。”Jim笑了起来，露出一颗小虎牙，显得他的笑容跟看起来的年纪不太相符，天真而活泼。

“好的，Jim。”Bernard擦擦眼泪，顶着一张脏兮兮的小花猫脸笑起来。Jim也笑了，从病号服里掏出来一张柔软的似纸似手帕的东西给他擦眼泪：“Bernard笑起来多可爱，你是最勇敢的孩子呀。”

Bernard靠在了Jim的怀里，对方很瘦，骨头硌的他不舒服，于是他扭动着问：“Jim怎么会找到我的？”

“唔，Bernard听说过本征向量吗？”

这个词太复杂了，Bernard露出一脸茫然的表情。

“这还是你给我讲的，本征向量的eigen起源自拉丁语，意思是特征的，不变的。”Jim笑着跟他说：“我身边的时空跟一般人的不太一样，总是会发生扭曲，但是从你到我划一条线，我总是要朝着你的方向走过去的。也许有时候很容易，有时候又有些艰难，但——我们总会相遇。”

Bernard依旧不太知道对方说了什么，但那双蓝色的眼睛却宛如大海一样宁静，似乎散发出某种光芒。他看着他的眼睛，恍然间似乎在那里看到了一生，却又什么都没看到。他似乎一瞬间懂了很多，可仔细想想，他又什么都没懂。他眨着眼睛想，毕竟，他只有七岁，七岁对这一切来说实在是太早了。

“没关系呀，以后Bernard会慢慢懂得的。麻烦你一定要记得，到时候讲给我听。”Jim笑着，这一笑带出了更多的皱纹，让他变得更加和蔼可亲。

伦敦的公共交通实在差，当然空袭过后也不能苛责了。Jim带着Bernard坐车回到了他的家，Bernard飞奔着扑向焦急的父母：“是Jim把我送回来的！”

“Jim？”

“James George Hacker，就是——”Bernard回头，才发现身后已经空无一人。

·

前不久通过法案，削减了上议院议员的公车补贴。虽然Bernard完全出得起出租车钱，但现在他不得不被堵在路上，没有特殊车道好走。司机跟他道歉，他宽容地笑了笑，让司机小心路况就好。

司机有点儿像Roy，这让坐在后排的Bernard又想起了旧事。

他走神了。

·

Bernard抱着一堆从图书馆借来的书往回走的路上被不知道什么人撞了一下，书洒落了一地。肇事者跑得很快，而他只能抓住身边的人，“拜托了，如果你不急，麻烦帮我捡一下书吧。”

出人意料地，对方只是笑了笑就蹲下来帮他一起收拾起了残局。Bernard看他把一本本书摞在一起，大的在下小的在上。对方穿着双排扣的西装，有着和善的眼睛，带着一种难以言喻的统治感，但这种压迫在面对Bernard时，又变成一种温柔。

Bernard觉得这个感觉很熟悉，但是一时间想不起来了。对方倒没有在意，他把书捡起来垒好之后嘀咕道：“没有高等数学，看来你不是在这儿学的本征向量。”

“本征向量？”Bernard愣了一下，他记得这个词，他的优点有很多，林林总总列出来可以写个很长的清单，而其中最显著的一项就是记忆力，特别是涉及到拉丁文的时候。就在对方说话间，这个词在他的记忆里突然抖落了灰尘蹦了出来，连带着那个称呼：“Jim！”

“对，是我。”Jim微笑：“我猜，我们已经在你的时间上见过了。”

“呃，”Bernard略一迟疑，就想起了Jim说过的话，他有些不可思议地比对了一下：“你确实年轻了，所以你……你真的能穿越时间？”

“不能。”Jim的回答让他丧气：“我也没法自主决定我会出现在哪个时间，另外我能到达的时间范围也有限，可能只是我本来的一辈子，也就是说我没法见证亚瑟王或者外星人什么的。”

“但你能见证我，不是吗？”Bernard问：“我未来怎么样？我们还能再见吗？”

Jim失笑：“你不想问问你的考试题，你的学位，你未来的人生规划什么的？”

Bernard果断拒绝：“不想，我要给我自己留一些惊喜。”

“那就把跟我相遇也当成惊喜的一部分吧，Bernard。”Jim摸了摸他的头：“每次找你都要被伦敦的垃圾公共交通折磨，而且现在通往牛津的路还没竣工。”他骂了一通政府，然后傻傻笑了一下：“不过好像我没资格说别人。”

他把最后一本书放好，然后消失在了空气之中。

·

Bernard在摇晃的车上睡着了，他做了一个梦。

梦里是一片荒原，只有一块漆黑的大石头矗立着，他和Jim就绕着这块大石头一直跑啊跑的，Jim在前面，他在后面。可是跑着跑着他却看不到Jim了，于是他停下来，问旁边站立的老妇人：“您看到跟我一起玩的那个男孩了吗？我找不到他了。”

老妇人点点头：“他在第四圈停下了，你去找找看。”

·

Bernard去行政部报道的路上看到了Jim，看样子像是个中学生。他还没来得及打招呼，对方就气势汹汹地上前了：“你不讲武德，来骗来偷袭，我大意了，没有闪。你夺走我的初吻，这好吗？这不好。”

“啥……”Bernard呆住了，他不明白Jim在说什么。另外，一个比他年轻的Jim，他还是第一次见到。

在他反应过来之前，Jim的嘴唇就贴上了他的。

·

Bernard醒来时出了一身冷汗，车还没到目的地。

刚刚那个梦就像是某种暗喻，但是感觉又那么真实。他仔细回忆着，Jim确实一直没变，但梦里的他仿佛一圈圈从小孩子一直跑到白发苍苍。

窗外的阴云更重了些，司机跟他闲聊：“您这种天气还出门啊？万一下雨怎么办？”

“不会下雨的，我有个朋友说今天不会下雨。”Bernard又解释一遍。

“老朋友吗？”司机乐呵呵地问。

“嗯，老朋友，一辈子的那种。”Bernard认真地答。

·

大选结果已经出来，首相还没正式对外宣布名单，不过行政部将迎来一位农业专家的事已经传遍了。Bernard正在去私人秘书办公室的路上，他得检查一下那些小秘书有没有好好干活。现在他已经是有名的High flier，需要把一切都打理得井井有条。

就是这时，他在行政部的走廊里遇见了Jim。

脖子上挂着“改革”工牌的，有着一双无辜蓝眼睛，困惑的、像一只迷茫的大狗狗一样的Jim Hacker，一见到他就朝着他飞奔而来：“Bernard！”

“Jim？”Bernard让他慢点儿跑：“你这是？”

“你还记得吗？我见到你在白厅工作，所以我毕业后找了份在新闻类报纸当编辑的职务，这样说不定有机会能采访到你！”Jim兴奋地给他展示自己的工牌，然后又有点儿失望地低下头：“可惜整整一年了，我都没见过你。”

“我说不定还在剑桥，甚至是牛津读书呢，你怎么可能在白厅见到我。”Bernard笑着揉了揉Jim的头发：“你呀，小傻瓜。”

“我，我可是坐了好久的车才来了这儿，然后想尽办法才混进来的！”Jim努力表现得自己不那么傻：“这是你的部门吗？好大好漂亮，真希望有一天能够跟你在这里共事——”他的影子映在窗玻璃上，年轻而张扬，然后瞬间消失。

Bernard没忍住笑出来，Lloyd这时候出来了，有些奇怪地看着他笑得格外灿烂，走出行政部的大门，为新任大臣拉开车门，说：“下午好，大臣。Bernard Woolley，首席私人秘书。”

语调在末尾调皮地上扬。

·

离目的地还有一段距离，路彻底堵死了。Bernard付过钱下了车，朝着圣詹姆斯公园走去。

与Jim Hacker共事的那六年是他们为数不多的，在正常时间线上的相处时光。一般来说Bernard不会觉得跟一个朋友一起变老是什么值得惊喜的事，但Jim不一样，就像是环形的地铁和直行的地铁突然有几站并行，能够遇到就成了某种巧合。

“我哪里是环形地铁，要这么说我的时间，交通大臣未免做得太烂了。”Jim笑着跟Bernard说。

“他们一直就做得很烂，毕竟是交通大臣，您不可能要求他们真的懂交通。”Bernard回答。

“我很小的时候，第一次穿越就落在了你身边，那时候我吓得直哭，但是你很温柔，你带着我到了办公室里，给我喝热可可，还安慰我说你一直都在。”Jim看着Bernard，眼神中有说不清道不明的情感，像是从八光年之外一路长途奔袭落到他们身上的阳光，遥远而温柔。

Bernard想说他小时候Jim还对他有过救命之恩，但没来得及开口Jim就消失了，他四处寻找，发现一个小男孩，脸上脏兮兮，穿着过大的衬衫站在那儿不知所措。

“Jim Hacker？”

“先生！玻璃不是我弄碎的！是Martin踢的球！”男孩听到自己的名字，立刻紧张得站好。Bernard失笑，他想起Jim的话，带着男孩去他的——也是Jim的办公室，在一堆酒里找了半天，终于找到可可粉给他冲了一杯。

“先生，你真好！”Jim接过杯子喝了一大口，声音有些发颤：“我怎么会突然来到这儿？我爸爸妈妈不知道，他们肯定急死了，能麻烦您把我送回去吗？”

“很抱歉，Jim，我做不到。”Bernard摇摇头，看着Jim失望的神情，他继续解释：“Jim跟普通人不一样呀，你是能穿越时间的超能力者，现在应该已经是四十多年以后，你家说不定都变成什么便利店火车站了。不过不用担心，Jim会自己回去的。”

Jim听到超能力开始兴奋起来：“酷！我好厉害！先生你叫什么名字呢？我未来——我是说，我的未来，还能见到你吗？”

Bernard点点头：“我叫Bernard Woolley，你可以放心，我们之间就像本征向量，我会一直都在，你只要来找我就好了。”

·

国防部常务次官Sir Bernard参加完哈克学院的开工仪式返回伦敦，对方的女儿Lucy Hacker按照父亲的愿望将他的遗物中所有的书和磁带都赠予了Bernard，包裹早就寄出了，不过今天才到。

Bernard打开包裹，拿出其中一本书准备看时，突然感到心脏跳动的速度变快了，然后他看到还在穿着洗到发白的牛仔裤和格子衬衫的中学生Jim Hacker。

他连忙抓住少年的胳膊，匆忙地，急促地，深情地吻了他。

他站在那个少年青春的尾巴尖儿上吻他。

·

Bernard找了一把长椅，靠在椅背上继续休息。人老了，就是这样精力不够用。他不一会儿就又犯困了，然后迷迷糊糊想起随着Jim一起进入了10号的那些日子。

Jim让他知道了更多：他跟另一个被迫不得不时间旅行的女性组成了家庭，还有了孩子。不过好消息是，似乎这个不是遗传病，他的子女并不会凭空消失。而且他们发现了一些规律：Jim总是在那一天的相同时间穿越时空，而穿越后也总是像冥冥之中有感应一样找到Bernard。于是每到那一天，Bernard就会格外紧张，生怕自己错过了什么。

不过或许天佑大英，Jim的首相任期一切平安。

·

“我觉得我好厉害，在内阁办公厅里做数学作业，还有内阁秘书亲自给我讲题。”Jim趴在桌子上算着点乘和叉乘，他用的是Bernard昂贵的手工钢笔和特制墨水，专门用来签署重要文件的。但没办法，这次穿越恰逢他的死线，而他又没来得及在穿越之前带好钢笔。

Bernard坐在旁边看着他，年轻的Jim在阳光里低着头写字，眼睛清澈而明净。他脸上有着一层细密的小绒毛，就像是笼罩了一层淡淡的金光。

“Jim你可不要这样妄自菲薄，你以后的成就大的很。”他笑着说：“你以后会成为一个伟大的人，不过我得给你留点儿惊喜——当然我还有点儿害怕自己改变历史，那就不好了，我希望我能遇到你。”

“有多伟大？比丘吉尔还伟大吗？”Jim好奇地问。

“嗯，比丘吉尔还伟大。”Bernard点点头：“你有着丘吉尔都没能达到的成就。”

“不会是打仗吧！”Jim突然害怕起来，他停下笔，整个人坐直了：“我可不想再发生一次世界大战，被送到乡下，我的寄宿家庭对我很差，那会儿我的记忆都是穿着工装干农活。”

“不是的，不是的。”Bernard安慰他：“和平时期你也可以有大贡献。”

Jim“嗯”了一声，又低头回去写作业。Bernard看着他，眼角的鱼尾纹里都溢满了笑意。这么刻苦的孩子，到底为什么才在LSE拿了三等学位？不过很快他就知道了：Jim的数学真的很差，在一道基础题上卡住了。

“Bernard你是优等生，你能帮帮我吗？”

“啊，这是本征向量。”Bernard一看就明白了，“对于一个给定的方阵，它的本征向量经过这个线性变换之后，得到的新向量仍然与原来的保持在同一条直线上，但其长度也许会改变。”

“我知道定义啦，但是好难想啊。”Jim哼哼唧唧。

Bernard心里一动。

他拉起Jim的手，凝视着那双眼睛，声音轻柔地讲：“方阵就是你身边的时空，大部分人的时空都是不变的，但你的总会发生扭曲。不过有一点是不变的：从你到我划一条线，我总是要朝着你的方向走过去的。也许有时候很容易，有时候又有些艰难，但我们总能相遇。”

Jim睁大了眼睛，似乎要努力消化这一切，但在他能反应过来之前，就已经消失在了空气里，只留下Bernard一人。在他的私人秘书推门进来时，那个年轻人好奇地问：“Sir Bernard，您怎么哭了？”

这时他才惊觉有两行眼泪，顺着自己脸上的沟壑，一路蜿蜒曲折而下。

·

“Bernard，我发现了，其实我的旅行范围不是我自己的一生，而是你的一生，这倒也很合理，毕竟你是我的本征向量嘛。”

“嗨呀每次穿越都不记得问问你，阿斯顿浪子队怎么样了，他们的状态真差，让我死了也不能安心。可千万不要沦落到只能打打普通联赛的地区球队啊。”

“Bernard，你怎么不告诉我我会成为首相呢？你可真够坏的。所以我也不告诉你你会在哪儿——呃，你会在什么时间遇到我。你们文官的惊喜嘛。”

“算了算了，还是告诉你一个吧：等你八十岁的时候，会在圣詹姆斯公园遇到十八岁的我，老时间。”

“那天阳光很好，你在阳光里就像个天使一样。”

“我爱你，永永远远，时间没什么了不起。”

·

远远地，那个少年跑过来了，熟悉的蓝眼睛，褐色头发，笑起来露出一颗小虎牙：“Bernard！”

这时云开雾散，一束阳光落在他身上。

Jim意气风发的青春让Bernard有些畏缩，我已经那么老了啊，他想，Jim去世后我还活了好久，我已经那么老了，就像伦敦的破旧地铁气喘吁吁地运行，而Jim依然年轻，等在我的车站旁。

“Bernard！”Jim跑近了，在他面前笑，笑容有些晃眼。“那个偷袭，我报复回来了，不过我猜你也知道。”

“是呀。”Bernard轻声说，“我知道。”

你的一生，我都知道。

“我们还会再见面吗？”

“我们还会再见面的，事实上在你的时间上，三个月后，你就得在我的办公室里做作业了。”

“那你有什么建议吗？你知道，我刚上大学——”

“什么也没有，Jim做自己就好了。”Bernard笑起来。

“可，可我怎么才能遇见你？你知道的，未来那么不可捉摸，而我的时间又跟其他人不一样，总是变幻莫测……”

没关系的，时空曲折回环，或是直线前进，都没关系的。Bernard站起身，跟Jim挥手道别。

我们的每一次相遇，都是久别重逢。

因为你是我所有时空中，那个唯一的本征向量。


End file.
